


Sic mea vita est temporaria, cupit ardenter caritatem aeternam

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Otabek jest super, Possibly Pre-Slash, Saint Petersburg, białe noce
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Tekst napisany na akcję gwiazdkową (w 2017 roku) do życzenia vicariousa: „Jurij nie radzi sobie z presją i oczekiwaniami, jakie stawiają mu inni (a przede wszystkim, jakie stawia sobie on sam) i w efekcie sięga po używki. Proszę o poważne i realistyczne podejście do tego tematu. (Byłoby miło, gdyby został postawiony nacisk na jego więź z Viktorem i Yuurim, i może bardziej romantyczną z Otabekiem, ale nic na siłę)”. Powstał w 24 godziny, bo pisałam jako Awaryjny Mikołaj.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Nikolai Plisetsky & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Sic mea vita est temporaria, cupit ardenter caritatem aeternam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vicarious_den](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicarious_den/gifts).



> Sic mea vita est temporaria, cupit ardenter caritatem aeternam — Ponieważ moje życie jest tymczasowe, żywo pragnie ono wiecznej miłości (cytat z [„In Regards to Love: Agape”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWJ-nH0apSg)).

Gdyby w pokoju był ktoś jeszcze, Jurij na pewno nie siedziałby na wysłużonym taborecie przysuniętym do otwartego okna, dotykając bokiem lekko ciepłego grzejnika. Nie opierałby też brody na lewej dłoni leżącej na parapecie.  
  
Jest jednak sam, więc pozwala sobie zamknąć oczy i odetchnąć głębiej. Zegar wskazuje kilka minut po północy i w innym miesiącu Jurij spałby w najlepsze, ale czerwcowe białe noce co roku rozregulowują cykl dnia prawie każdego rodowitego petersburżanina.  
  
Niebo jest tak jasne, że mimo przymkniętych powiek przed oczami Jurija widnieje łagodna szarość zamiast czerni. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że światło oświetla prawie wszystkie zakamarki niewielkiego pokoju i że mógłby z powodzeniem czytać książkę, gdyby tylko chciał, ale nie ma na to siły po całym dniu spędzonym na snuciu się po mieszkaniu i próbowaniu znalezienia jakiegoś zajęcia. Do późnej nocy nie może zasnąć, a potem budzi się po południu wyczerpany i z poczuciem zmarnowania tylu godzin na sen. Nie znosi białych nocy.  
  
Dziadek śpi w pokoju obok i kiedy Jurij wytęża słuch, słyszy ciche pochrapywanie staruszka. W takich chwilach jak te trochę zazdrości mu podeszłego wieku, który sprawia, że dziadek potrzebuje długiego snu. Od wielu lat białe noce prawie w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzają i zasypia o takiej samej porze jak w inne miesiące, ale z drugiej strony dzięki temu Jurij ma wieczory tylko dla siebie i może spędzić je sam albo na rozmowie z Otabekiem przez Skype'a.  
  
Jurij otwiera oczy i przenosi wzrok na niebo, różowawe i jakby pomarańczowe przy horyzoncie, a im wyżej, tym bardziej stopniowo przechodzące w szary błękit. Kilkanaście drobnych chmurek pełznie po sklepieniu w powolnym tempie, wszystkie ciemne i sprawiające wrażenie ponurych. Jurij prycha cicho, uświadamiając sobie, że Katsuki zapewne siedzi gdzieś teraz z Victorem i podziwia krajobraz białej nocy po raz pierwszy w życiu, cały rozpromieniony i zafascynowany, kompletnie nie przejmując się efektami ubocznymi, które na pewno odczuwa już od kilku dni.  
  
Potya wskakuje mu na kolana i mości się wygodnie, a na usta Jurija wpływa niewielki uśmiech, gdy kot zaczyna mruczeć. Zdejmuje wolną dłoń z parapetu i zaczyna przeczesywać długą sierść zwierzaka, a ten przymyka oczy, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej.  
  
— Też nie możesz spać? — pyta cicho Jurij.  
  
Potya nie przestaje mruczeć, tylko wtula się w zagłębienie między bluzą Jurija a koszulką, po czym nieruchomieje prawie cała; jedyne, co robi, to macha ogonem w leniwym rytmie.  
  
— Albo wręcz przeciwnie... — szepcze Jurij, przenosząc wzrok z kota na niebo za oknem. — Jesteś nocnym zwierzęciem, więc jak jest tak jasno, to śpisz. — Potya, jakby go rozumiejąc, wygina ogon i muska nim dłoń Jurija. — Przynajmniej ty cieszysz się tym okropieństwem. Białe noce, też mi coś. Wolałbym mieszkać na Syberii, zorze polarne przynajmniej nie rozstrajają człowieka na miesiąc.  
  
Potya chyba zasypia, bo jej ogon nieruchomieje. Jurij patrzy na nią przez chwilę, po czym ostrożnie zdejmuje ją sobie z kolan i układa na taborecie przysuniętym do grzejnika, tak by miała ciepło, a sam gasi papierosa, rozgniatając go na popielniczce, zamyka okno i idzie do łóżka w złudnej nadziei, że szybko zaśnie.  
  


~*~

  
  
Złoty medal wisi dumnie w jego pokoju, tam gdzie powiesił go dziadek kilka dni po tym, jak Jurij wrócił do Rosji — pełen uśmiechu i radosny jak skowronek, ściskając nagrodę w dłoni tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu knykcie. Pamięta silny uścisk dziadka i jego ciche „Gratuluję, Juraczka, wiedziałem, że ci się uda”.  
  
Jurij patrzy na medal każdego ranka i każdego wieczoru, kiedy tylko przebywa w mieszkaniu dziadka, czyli praktycznie cały czas. I tak prawie nigdy nie nocuje w swoim pokoju w mieszkaniu matki, gdzie oficjalnie mieszka. Na myśl, że miałby wbić gwóźdź w tamtą bladą, elegancką ścianę, prawie dostaje palpitacji. Matka nie byłaby zadowolona. Kupiłaby mu ręcznie robioną gablotkę z ciemnego drewna, może z wiśni albo z mahoniu, i kazała zamknąć w niej medal, tak by nic mu się nie stało.  
  
Jurij o wiele bardziej woli móc dotknąć go, kiedy tylko zechce.  
  
Na tle żółtych ścian jego pokoju medal wydaje się być mało widoczny — uwagę przyciąga raczej ciemnoniebieski pasek materiału, na którym wisi. Sam krążek czasem tylko błyska w słońcu wpadającym przez okno albo drga nieznacznie, gdy Jurij, przechodząc, trąca go palcem, co zdarza się o wiele częściej, niż chciałby przyznać. Lubi ten chłód metalu, lubi tę świadomość, że choć wygrał zawody wiele miesięcy temu, to wciąż ma na to dowód i wciąż może spojrzeć na niego i nawet go dotknąć w chwilach zwątpienia.  
  
Jurij trenuje na lodowisku niemal każdego dnia, ma wolne tylko niedziele, a teraz, w czerwcu, także środy — białe noce wykańczają go niemal do cna i kiedy w pierwszym tygodniu czerwca po ledwie przespanej nocy próbował wejść na lód po raz trzeci w tygodniu, Victor skrzyczał go i kazał wracać do domu, a Yuuri, wychylając się zza Victora, pokiwał głową. Jurij wiedział, że być może mieli rację, że po dwóch dniach intensywnego treningu i po nocy spędzonej na ledwie czterech godzinach snu nie nadaje się do niczego, więc tylko prychnął dla zasady i odszedł z kwaśną miną.  
  
Prawdopodobnie powinien przestać rozmawiać z Otabekiem aż do późnej nocy. Rozłączają się, kiedy u Jurija zegar wskazuje pierwszą czy pierwszą trzydzieści, a i to tylko dlatego, że Jurij zdaje sobie sprawę z różnicy czasowej między Petersburgiem a Ałmatami, bo wolałby rozmawiać z przyjacielem aż do rana. Nawet nie chce myśleć, ile godzin snu zostaje Otabekowi, gdy kładzie się po czwartej w Ałmatach, i o której musi wstawać na trening, ale nie potrafi zmusić się do tego, by przerwać rozmowę wcześniej. Otabek zresztą nigdy nie narzeka, zawsze pyta z uśmiechem o Potyę, o dziadka, o to, jak Jurij znosi białe noce i czy jest tak źle, jak wszyscy mówią, o treningi i o to, czy wybrał już temat kolejnego sezonu.  
  
I Jurij opowiada. Opowiada o tym, jak musi kupować mnóstwo wałków do ubrań, bo Potya gubi tyle sierści, że to aż niemożliwe, o tym, że dziadek ma się dobrze i że wspiera go cały czas, że czasem nawet przychodzi na lodowisko, by popatrzeć na Jurija, i o tym, że wtedy Victor i Yuuri zawsze go zaczepiają i zapraszają razem z Jurijem na ciepłą herbatę albo na obiad do nich do mieszkania, które wynajmują gdzieś w okolicach Ermitażu, blisko Newy, co ma przypominać Yuuriowi jego rodzinne Hasetsu. Opowiada o białych nocach, które w dzieciństwie wydawały mu się piękne, a teraz nie znosi ich z całego serca, zwłaszcza że przez nie jest wykończony na treningach i musi poświęcać jeszcze jeden dodatkowy dzień na zrobienie sobie wolnego, by nie paść na lodzie. Otabek pyta o to, czy białe noce są trochę jak Boże Narodzenie, które kiedyś było pełne magii, a dziś po prostu nadchodzi i odchodzi regularnie i nie jest już takie ekscytujące, a Jurij potwierdza, kiwając głową. Opowiada też o tym, jak ciężko i zawzięcie trenuje, o tym, jak znów próbuje sam układać swoje występy, i mówi też, że jeszcze nie myślał o temacie na kolejny sezon, po czym pyta Otabeka, czy ten ma jakieś pomysły.  
  
Podczas tych rozmów zawsze ustawia laptopa tak, by na ekranie nie było widać parapetu, na którym stoi popielniczka.  
  


~*~

  
  
Metalowe ostrze sunie po lodzie ze zgrzytem, kiedy Jurij pędzi z zawrotną szybkością, przygotowując się do skoku. Raz, dwa, trzy, jeszcze jeden ruch nogi i za chwilę odbije się, by poszybować...  
  
— Yurio! — krzyczy Victor. — Yurio, musisz unieść lewą nogę troszeczkę wyżej! Wtedy będzie idealnie!  
  
_Cholera_ , klnie Jurij w myślach, prawie potykając się o własne stopy; Victor go rozproszył i Jurijowi nie udało się wyskoczyć, a jedynie odbić się niezgrabnie od lodu i unieść na kilka centymetrów. Odwraca się przodem do starszego kolegi, krzywiąc się. Musi doprowadzić ten skok do perfekcji, a na pewno nie uda mu się to, jeśli wszyscy będą mu bez przerwy przeszkadzać.  
  
— Nie nazywaj mnie Yurio! I nie przerywaj mi, jak trenuję! — odpowiada i zaczyna ślizgać się w miejscu, patrząc na Victora.  
  
Victor uśmiecha się do niego i puszcza dłoń Yuuriego, by podjechać bliżej Jurija.  
  
— Chyba stawiasz sobie poprzeczkę za wysoko — mówi łagodnie. — Trenujesz już od kilku godzin bez chwili przerwy i chcesz teraz wykonać potrójnego axla. Musisz być wykończony.  
  
Jurij nabiera powietrza w płuca, czując, jak te prawie rozsadzają mu pierś. Victor stoi obok, zupełnie nic nie robiąc sobie z miny Jurija, i tylko patrzy na niego z góry, tak jakby wszystko wiedział i rozumiał. A nie rozumie nic. Swoimi medalami mógłby obwiesić wszystkie ściany, gdyby tylko chciał, albo mógłby umieścić je w wielu, wielu gablotkach z jakiegoś eleganckiego drewna, które pasowałoby do jego nowego mieszkania, które urządził razem z Katsukim — Jurij wie to, bo Victor przez dwa tygodnie po przeprowadzce nie mówił o niczym innym — i chyba wydaje mu się, że będąc żywą legendą, może chodzić i oceniać innych łyżwiarzy.  
  
— Idź trenuj swojego Katsudona — mówi Jurij, starając się powstrzymać złość. — Albo w ogóle stąd spadajcie. I skąd wiesz, że chciałem zrobić akurat potrójnego axla? Może tylko pojedynczego?  
  
Zdaje sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się trochę jak małe dziecko, które niezgrabnie tłumaczy się rodzicom, mimo że wina ewidentnie leży po jego stronie, ale ma to gdzieś. Ostatecznie _mógł_ próbować zrobić pojedynczego, Victor może i ma milion medali, ale nawet on nie jest w stanie zgadnąć, ile obrotów ktoś planuje zrobić w powietrzu.  
  
Nagle dołącza do nich Yuuri, skrzypiąc łyżwami, i ustawia się obok Victora, patrząc na nich dwóch z czymś w rodzaju troski.  
  
— Jurij — zaczyna Victor, porzucając używanie formy „Yurio”. Podjeżdża jeszcze bliżej i pochyla się, opierając dłonie na udach, tak by móc zajrzeć Jurijowi w twarz. — Pojedynczego i podwójnego już dziś próbowałeś. Wyszło ci fantastycznie, nawiasem mówiąc. Ale wiem, że układasz sobie plan treningu i nie powtarzasz już tego, co zdążyłeś przećwiczyć, więc...  
  
Jurij zgrzyta zębami. Chrzanić Victora i tę jego domyślność.  
  
— Idź już do domu — kontynuuje Victor. — Trenujesz zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Jutro też jest dzień.  
  
— Nie jesteś moim trene... — zaczyna Jurij, ale Victor kładzie mu ręce na ramionach i ściska go lekko, więc Jurij przerywa.  
  
— Trenerem nie, ale przyjacielem tak. Ja i Yuuri martwimy się o ciebie. Dziś twoje skoki nie były tak czyste jak zwykle i chyba za bardzo się przemęczasz.  
  
Jurij zastanawia się przez chwilę, czy Yuuri rozumie cokolwiek z rosyjskiego, ale nie pyta. Wzrusza tylko ramionami i robi wokół nich kółko na lodzie. Victor obraca się, by widzieć młodszego kolegę, i prawie przewraca tym zaskoczonego Yuuriego, który najwyraźniej stoi bliżej, niż Victor się spodziewał. Obaj łapią się niezgrabnie i chwieją przez chwilę, zanim udaje im się złapać równowagę, i widok ten tak bardzo rozśmiesza Jurija, że ten parska śmiechem.  
  
— Jak będziecie tak jeździć na zawodach, to i bez treningów z wami wygram — mówi po angielsku. — Idę do domu, zakochańce, cześć.  
  
Odjeżdża od nich, ale słyszy, jak Victor tłumaczy Yuuriemu ich rozmowę z rosyjskiego na angielski. Kiedy odwraca się, będąc już przy wyjściu z lodowiska, widzi, jak Yuuri kiwa głową i spogląda na Jurija z uśmiechem. Kiedy zauważa, że Jurij też na niego patrzy, macha do niego ręką i krzyczy po angielsku:  
  
— Pamiętaj, że jesteś najlepszy, Jurij-kun!  
  
Jurij odwraca się i odchodzi szybkim krokiem.  
  


~*~

  
  
Podczas jazdy metrem zastanawia się, co może zrobić, by jeszcze bardziej udoskonalić skoki. Myśli o możliwościach zmiany stroju na bardziej opływowy, o wypróbowaniu innych łyżew albo o poproszeniu kogoś o lekcje, ale szybko odrzuca wszystkie możliwości. O stroje i łyżwy dba Lilia, więc na pewno są dopasowane w stu procentach, a proszenie o pomoc nie wchodzi w grę. To przecież _on_ udzielał korepetycji Katsudonowi z poczwórnego salchowa! Jeśli już miałby mieć lekcje, to raczej sam występowałby w roli nauczyciela. Nie na darmo zdobył złoto.  
  
Kiedy wychodzi z metra na swojej stacji i kieruje się ku ruchomym schodom, wkłada rękę do kieszeni bluzy i ściska prostokątne opakowanie papierosów, które nosi ze sobą od jakiegoś czasu. Zawsze zasuwa kieszeń i wciska okrycie w głąb szafki, tak by nikt nie znalazł paczki, ale sama świadomość, że ona tam jest, dodaje mu jakiejś otuchy.  
  
Na zewnątrz wciąż jest niemożliwie jasno mimo dosyć późnej godziny — choć i tak nie tak późnej jak zwykle, gdy Jurij kończy trening — i Jurij schyla głowę, pędząc uliczką prędkim, mocnym krokiem, tak by znaleźć się w mieszkaniu jeszcze szybciej. Ma ochotę zawinąć się w kołdrę, położyć w łóżku i spać aż do jutra, ale doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest to zupełnie niemożliwe w środku czerwca.  
  
Klucze prawie wypadają mu z ręki, gdy wyciąga je z drugiej kieszeni, i przekręca go w zamku drżącymi rękami. W środku jest cicho, więc trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych wybrzmiewa jeszcze głośniej niż normalnie. Jurij ściąga bluzę, wyjmuje z niej opakowanie papierosów i kieruje się ku swojemu pokojowi. Wie, że dziadek jest teraz na spotkaniu Klubu Seniorów, ale i tak zamyka drzwi na klamkę.  
  
Gdy Jurij otwiera okno, świeży powiew powietrza omiata mu twarz delikatnie, a kosmyki włosów poruszają się i łaskoczą go w nos. Odgarnia je niecierpliwym ruchem i szuka wzrokiem Potyi. Ta leży na łóżku i obserwuje go wnikliwie, leniwie machając ogonem, cała zaplątana w kołdrę Jurija.  
  
— Znowu będę musiał czyścić prześcieradło z twojej sierści — mówi do niej Jurij, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. — Ogolę cię kiedyś na łyso, zobaczysz.  
  
Potya nic sobie nie robi z groźby i nadal wbija w Jurija uważny wzrok. Jurij czuje się nieco nieswojo, wyciągając jednego papierosa pod czujnym spojrzeniem kota, ale stara się zignorować ten dyskomfort. Przecież zwierzę i tak nikomu nic nie powie.  
  
Uchyla okno i siada na wolnym taborecie, wciąż przysuniętym do grzejnika. Teraz jest on zimny, ale Jurijowi zupełnie to nie przeszkadza. Podciąga nogi pod siebie, mości się wygodniej, przytulając się do kaloryfera, i sięga do szuflady po zapalniczkę leżącą obok popielniczki. Wkłada sobie papierosa między wargi i niemal w tej samej chwili go podpala.  
  
Dziadek rzadko kiedy zagląda do pokoju Jurija, w zasadzie nigdy, a nawet jeśli, to tylko uchyla drzwi i wsadza głowę, by o coś spytać lub coś powiedzieć, a okno jest usytuowane w taki sposób, że tak czy inaczej od wejścia nie widać parapetu. Mimo to Jurij i tak zawsze chowa zapalniczkę i popielniczkę. Ukrywa je w najdalszym kącie szuflady, tak by przezroczyste szkło i czarny plastik nie były zbyt widoczne na tle ciemnego drewna komody, i upewnia się, że szuflada jest dobrze zamknięta. Nawet nie chce sobie wyobrażać, co zrobiłby dziadek, gdyby odkrył, że jego wnuk pali.  
  
Teraz Jurij zaciąga się mocno papierosem, czując, jak dym zmieszany z powietrzem wślizguje mu się do płuc i rozszerza je niemal do granic. Kaszle kilka razy, zakrztusiwszy się nieco, ale zupełnie się tym nie przejmuje. Trochę dziwny posmak wypełnia mu gardło i Jurij zaciąga się po raz drugi, a potem wypuszcza dym powoli, patrząc spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek na bladoniebieski i jakby nieco szarawy strumień wydostający się z ust. Dym, początkowo w kształcie cieniutkiej strużki, rozrzedza się i powiększa, a gdy dociera do uchylonego okna, wiatr tworzy z niego kilka misternych plecionek, nim całkowicie go rozwiewa.  
  
Jurij zamyka oczy i przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej okna, tak by wiatr owiewał także jego twarz, i siedzi w ten sposób przez kilka długich, milczących minut, zaciągając się raz po raz, aż wreszcie kończy papierosa. Wtedy sięga do paczki, którą położył na parapecie, i odpala drugiego. Potya pomrukuje, ale nie rusza się z łóżka.  
  
— Co tak na mnie patrzysz? — pyta Jurij, przenosząc na nią wzrok.  
  
Potya oczywiście nie odpowiada.  
  
Gdy kończy palić, rozgniata papierosa na popielniczce i od razu idzie ją opróżnić oraz opłukać. Dochodzi ósma, za kilka minut powinien połączyć się z Otabekiem przez Skype'a. Chowa zapalniczkę wraz z popielniczką i paczką papierosów w szufladzie, a potem zwala się na łóżko obok Potyi i bierze laptopa leżącego na komodzie po drugiej stronie.  
  
Otabek już jest online. Jurij przygryza wargi, by powstrzymać szeroki uśmiech na widok zielonej kropki pod zdjęciem winylu, które Otabek ustawił sobie na avatarze.  
  
— Cześć, Jura.  
  
Otabek odbiera połączenie z uśmiechem, a Jurij nie może powstrzymać się przed odwzajemnieniem tego gestu. Wypuszcza wargi spomiędzy zębów i rozciąga usta niemal od ucha do ucha, czując, jak robi mu się cieplej na dźwięk zdrobnienia „Jura”, którego używa tylko Otabek. To przyjemne, trochę jak ich własny język, inny niż rosyjski, którym się ze sobą porozumiewają.  
  
— Cześć, Beka — odpowiada.  
  
Otabek przechyla głowę, tak że kilka kosmyków włosów opada mu na twarz i zatrzymuje się na mocno zarysowanej kości policzkowej.  
  
— Jura — zaczyna Otabek, wciąż z tym jego niewielkim, ale szczerym uśmiechem. — Co ty na to, żebym cię odwiedził? Nazer jutro wyjeżdża z Ałmat na tydzień, więc zostaję bez trenera. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Ale nie wiem, czy chcesz.  
  
Jurij entuzjastycznie kiwa głową i zgarnia sobie Potyę na kolana. Ta miauczy, ale nie ucieka.  
  
— No pewnie, że chcę! — zapewnia szybko i jeśli wcześniej zdawało mu się, że nie może uśmiechnąć się szerzej, to teraz wie, że się mylił. — Nie widzieliśmy się już od tak dawna...  
  
Otabek także kiwa i odgarnia sobie włosy. Dziś są niezaczesane do tyłu; tworzą coś, co Jurij nazywa artystycznym nieładem, na co Otabek zwykle przewraca oczami, ale nigdy nie zaprzecza.  
  
— Już sprawdzałem loty, mógłbym być w Petersburgu jakoś wieczorem, około szóstej — kontynuuje Otabek. — A hotel zarezerwowałbym przez internet.  
  
— Beka, weź przestań z tym hotelem — woła Jurij, śmiejąc się. — Zatrzymasz się u mnie. Dziadek ma łóżko polowe, to się na nim prześpię, a ty weźmiesz moje. Przyjeżdżasz na cały tydzień czy tylko na trochę? — pyta.  
  
Otabek uśmiecha się szerzej i kieruje wzrok nieco niżej, zapewne na Potyę.  
  
— Ja prześpię się na polówce, ty zatrzymaj swoje łóżko. A przyjechać mogę na cały tydzień, jeśli ci pasuje. Bez Nazera i tak dużo nie potrenuję.  
  
Jurij czuje, jak coś zaciska mu się w gardle, ale szybko przełyka ślinę, nie dając po sobie niczego poznać. Tydzień z Otabekiem oznacza tydzień bez intensywnych treningów. Do kolejnych zawodów zostało jeszcze sporo czasu, ale nawet Victor powiedział dziś, że skoki Jurija nie są czyste, więc musi trenować, musi skupić się jeszcze bardziej, wycisnąć z siebie wszystko.  
  
Ale z drugiej strony... To Otabek. A skoro przyjeżdża na tydzień, to Jurij straci tylko pięć dni treningów, więc da radę szybko to odrobić, zostając potem o kilka godzin dłużej. A może pójdą z Otabekiem na lodowisko i potrenują razem?  
  
— Pasuje. I na łóżku będziesz spał ty — odpowiada, drapiąc Potyę za uchem jedną ręką, a palcem drugiej celując w kamerkę. — A teraz opowiedz mi, co się stało z Nazerem. Znowu jakieś kłopoty z jego psem?  
  
Otabek cicho parska śmiechem i przysuwa sobie poduszkę, by umieścić ją na kolanach i oprzeć na niej łokcie.  
  
— Trochę tak, trochę nie. Pamiętasz może, jak opowiadałem ci o tym...  
  
Kończą rozmowę kilka minut przed drugą, kiedy Otabek co chwilę tłumi ziewnięcia, a Jurij nie ma serca zatrzymywać go jeszcze dłużej. Żegnają się i Jurij rozłącza połączenie, a kiedy kładzie się do łóżka, rozmyśla o tym, jak uniknąć oskarżycielskich spojrzeń Victora i Yuuriego, jeśli zauważą, że Jurij zostaje na lodowisku dłużej.  
  


~*~

  
  
Jurij uwielbia uczucie relaksu towarzyszące mu podczas palenia. Napełnia płuca tak bardzo, jak tylko może, starając się pracować przeponą, i wypuszcza dym w przeciągłych, równych strumieniach. Ma przy tym wrażenie, że uczy się oddychać na nowo, innym powietrzem, z innym skutkiem, zupełnie jakby był innym Jurijem. Na lodowisku kontroluje każdy oddech, by maksymalnie wykorzystać możliwości swojego organizmu; myśli nie tylko o sekwencjach kroków, ale także o powietrzu, które wślizguje mu się do płuc i wyślizguje z nich w ustalonym rytmie, który Jurij sam na sobie wymusza. Pod koniec zawsze jest wykończony. Dopiero po tym, jak muzyka milknie, pozwala sobie oddychać jak szalony, szybko, absolutnie nieregularnie, tak jakby chciał dopasować ten oddech do kolejnych kroków — już niewyreżyserowanych, tylko zwyczajnych, gdy noga za nogą jedzie na skraj lodowiska.  
  
W zaciszu swojego pokoju w mieszkaniu dziadka może pozwolić sobie na inną kontrolę oddechu, niewymuszoną. Ta kontrola jest przyjemna, bo sam ją ustala. Może zamknąć oczy. Może znieruchomieć całkowicie z dymem wciąż kotłującym mu się w płucach i czuć mocne bicie serca, nie tak oszalałe jak po występach. Może liczyć sekundy, a nie tylko kroki.  
  
Jurij wypuszcza z płuc dym zmieszany z powietrzem, który nie smakuje zupełnie niczym, i zgniata papierosa na popielniczce. Zostawia okno otwarte na oścież i odsuwa firankę dalej, by jeszcze bardziej wywietrzyć pokój, i idzie wypłukać popielniczkę, a potem chowa ją z zapalniczką i paczką papierosów w najniższej szufladzie komody. Wrzuca do ust dwie gumy do żucia i wychodzi.  
  
Dociera na lotnisko jakieś pół godziny przez przylotem Otabeka i spędza ten czas na spacerowaniu po okolicy i obserwowaniu ludzi kręcących się po całym porcie. Kiedy wreszcie słyszy przez megafon suchą zapowiedź lądowania samolotu z Ałmatów, podąża ku hali przylotów i wita Otabeka z otwartymi ramionami, a ten przytula go mocno i prawie upuszcza torbę przewieszoną przez ramię.  
  
Gdy odsuwają się od siebie kilkanaście sekund później, Otabek patrzy Jurijowi w oczy i marszczy nos, ale zanim Jurij ma szansę spytać, o co chodzi, przyjaciel podnosi torbę, którą w końcu upuścił w trakcie przytulania, i wzrusza krótko ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć „no to jestem; co robimy?”.  
  
Jurij w zasadzie planował pokazać mu cały Petersburg i zaprowadzić go do najlepszych knajpek, i może nawet odwiedzić jakieś muzea, ale w tej chwili ma ochotę zabrać Otabeka do swojego pokoju i posiedzieć z nim i Potyą, a potem narzekać wspólnie na okropieństwo białych nocy.  
  


~*~

  
  
Dziadek już drzemie w swoim pokoju, kiedy obaj wchodzą do mieszkania, więc Jurij przykłada palec do ust, patrząc na Otabeka znacząco. Ten kiwa głową i przechodzi przez próg, ale zatrzymuje się w wąskim korytarzyku, nie wiedząc, dokąd iść dalej. Jurij z uśmiechem prowadzi go do swojego pokoju. Zamyka drzwi za przyjacielem na klamkę i odwraca się do niego przodem.  
  
— Dawaj torbę, położę ją tu obok komody — mówi, sięgając do ramienia Otabeka. — Jak widzisz, przytargaliśmy dziś z dziadkiem polówkę, więc moje łóżko jest już twoje na calutki tydzień.  
  
Otabek kręci głową, cicho akceptując to, że nie wygra łóżkowej wojny, ale daje sobie zabrać torbę i siada na posłaniu Jurija, zdejmując skórzaną kurtkę, i odkłada ją na bok. Jurij dołącza do niego kilka sekund później i rozciąga usta w uśmiechu, wyciągając ręce do tyłu, po czym opiera się dłońmi na łóżku.  
  
— Jurij — zaczyna spokojnie Otabek, patrząc na niego uważnie. — Ty palisz papierosy.  
  
Ręce Jurija zaczynają drżeć nieznacznie, więc szybko cofa ramiona i siada na łóżku prosto, już nieoparty, i z lekko otwartymi ustami wpatruje się w poważną twarz Otabeka.  
  
— Co? — pyta słabo.  
  
— Palisz papierosy — powtarza Otabek tak samo spokojnie; ton jego głosu można byłoby nawet określić beznamiętnym.  
  
— Nie — wydusza z siebie, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, co go zdradziło. Przecież schował zapalniczkę i papierosy, umył popielniczkę i wepchnął ją do najniższej szuflady, a potem zamknął komodę. Wszystko powinno być w porządku.  
  
— Jurij, czuję zapach. Jego nie da się tak łatwo wywietrzyć.  
  
Jurij przełyka ślinę, czując gulę w gardle, i gdzieś z tyłu głowy przemyka mu myśl, że Otabek nie nazywa go już „Jura”. Zerka pospiesznie na okno, teraz szczelnie zamknięte i zasłonięte firanką, a potem wraca spojrzeniem do Otabeka.  
  
— Mój dziadek pali — kłamie szybko. — Może dlatego to wyczuwasz.  
  
Otabek przechyla głowę w tym charakterystycznym geście, który Jurij widział na ekranie swojego laptopa dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki razy, i zaciska usta.  
  
— I pali tylko u ciebie w pokoju? Bo tylko tutaj czuć ten zapach. Gdyby palił, to w całym mieszkaniu by pachniało. A w korytarzu jest okej.  
  
Serce Jurija zaczyna bić szybciej.  
  
— Twoje włosy są przesiąknięte dymem — kontynuuje Otabek. — Tak jakbyś palił przed wyjściem po mnie.  
  
Jurij gwałtownie wstaje z łóżka, jak gdyby chciał odsunąć się na bezpieczną odległość od Otabeka i jego nosa, choć zdaje sobie sprawę, że to bezcelowe. Otabek już i tak to wyczuł. Teraz wpatruje się w Jurija uważnie, nadal zaciskając usta, ale sprawia wrażenie bardziej smutnego niż rozzłoszczonego, tak jak Jurij się spodziewał. Jego skórzana kurtka leży obok, zwinięta w kulkę, i Jurij wbija w nią wzrok, przypominając sobie, jak jechali razem z Otabekiem w Barcelonie na motocyklu przyjaciela i jak wsunął ręce w kieszenie tej kurtki i przycisnął je do brzucha Otabeka.  
  
— A-a... a nawet jeśli, to co? — mówi nieco buńczucznie, wciąż wpatrzony w kurtkę, nie mogąc zmusić się do przeniesienia wzroku na Otabeka. — Co mi zrobisz?  
  
— Jura! — grzmi Otabek, a Jurij aż podskakuje i otwiera oczy szerzej. Zerka na Otabeka i widzi, jak ten wbija w niego intensywne spojrzenie. — Życie ci niemiłe? Chcesz umrzeć na raka płuc?  
  
Jurij zaciska ręce w pięści i cofa się o jeszcze jeden krok do tyłu. Łydkami uderza w krawędź łóżka polowego.  
  
— Oszalałeś? — pyta. — Od kilku papierosów? Nic mi nie będzie!  
  
— Od kilku papierosów się zaczyna — mówi gniewnie Otabek. — A potem nie wiadomo kiedy się uzależniasz i nie jesteś w stanie rzucić. Ile czasu już palisz?  
  
Jurij zaperza się i wciąga powietrze, żeby kazać Otabekowi się odczepić, ale powstrzymuje się w ostatniej chwili. W głosie Otabeka wciąż pobrzmiewa wściekłość, ale Jurij wychwytuje też nuty troski i obawy, tak jakby Otabek naprawdę się o niego martwił. Patrzy na niego przez dłuższy czas w milczeniu, a Otabek odwzajemnia spojrzenie i przyszpila go wzrokiem, poganiając do odpowiedzi.  
  
— Zacząłem jakoś miesiąc po Grand Prix — odpowiada cicho i robi jeden mały krok w stronę łóżka. — Byłem na imprezie z kolegami i jeden mi zaproponował, a ja... jakoś tak nie odmówiłem. Wiem! — wykrzykuje, widząc minę Otabeka. — Wiem, że nie powinienem, że sportowcy muszą żyć zdrowym trybem życia, ale...  
  
— Chrzanić sportowców — mówi Otabek. — Myślisz, że podobałoby mi się to, gdybyś nie był łyżwiarzem?  
  
Otabek wstaje i podchodzi do Jurija, a potem przytula go ze wszystkich sił. Jurij może myśleć tylko o tym, że teraz przyjaciel na pewno dobrze czuje zapach papierosów na włosach, ale wtula się w niego i tak, łapiąc go za materiał bluzki.  
  
— Jura... Juraczka... — szepcze ciepło Otabek i Jurij przyciska się do niego jeszcze mocniej. — Dlatego nie poprzestałeś tylko na tym jednym papierosie na imprezie? Czemu palisz już tyle miesięcy?  
  
— Beka... — mówi Jurij; głos załamuje mu się na tych dwóch sylabach i Jurij ma wrażenie, że za chwilę całkiem się rozpłynie od silnego uścisku Otabeka i przyjemnego zapachu jego płynu po goleniu, który nijak nie jest podobny do ostrego dymu tytoniowego. — Beka, ja muszę wygrać kolejne złoto.  
  
Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to zdanie może wydawać się zupełnie niezwiązane z tematem, a Otabek przesuwa jedną rękę wyżej i wsuwa ją we włosy Jurija, przytrzymując go za głowę, i wzdycha głęboko. Jurij zamyka oczy, opiera policzek o ramię Otabeka i ostrożnie wciąga do płuc ten ładny zapach przyjaciela.  
  
— Jura, przecież jesteś najlepszy — szepcze Otabek i Jurij parska nerwowym śmiechem, który brzmi trochę jak szloch, i sam już nie wie, której emocji jest w nim więcej. Słowa Otabeka są zbliżone do tych, które Yuuri skierował do niego wcześniej na lodowisku, ale Yuuri mówił to z inną intencją. Yuuri oczekuje od Jurija bycia najlepszym, Yuuri postrzega go jako zagrożenie i tylko czeka, aż Jurij będzie jeszcze lepszy, skoczy wyżej, zrobi więcej piruetów.  
  
A Otabek... Otabek przytula Jurija jak przyjaciela i zapewnia go — tak zwyczajnie, po prostu — że Jurij już jest najlepszy i że cokolwiek by nie zrobił, to i tak będzie idealny.  
  
— Boże, Beka — mówi i pociąga nosem. Szybko mruga oczami, chcąc powstrzymać wilgoć pojawiającą się pod powiekami. — Ty naprawdę tak uważasz.  
  
Otabek wyplątuje rękę z włosów Jurija i kładzie obie dłonie na jego ramionach, a potem odsuwa go od siebie, tak by spojrzeć mu w oczy, i Jurij ledwie ma szansę powstrzymać łzy przed wypłynięciem, zanim wreszcie znajduje się twarzą w twarz z przyjacielem.  
  
Otabek uśmiecha się nieznacznie, przechyla głowę w bok i jedną ręką odsuwa Jurijowi grzywkę i zakłada mu ją za ucho. Wierzchem dłoni gładzi krótko jego policzek, a Jurij czuje twarde kostki przy swojej miękkiej skórze, a potem Otabek ściska go mocniej za ramiona i poszerza uśmiech.  
  
— Jura — mówi miękko. — Oczywiście, że tak uważam. Gdzie musiałbym mieć oczy, żeby tego nie widzieć?  
  
Jurij patrzy na niego i sam zaczyna się uśmiechać.  
  
— Jesteś najlepszym łyżwiarzem i najlepszym człowiekiem, Jura... Juraczka, proszę, nie rób tego sobie. Mój kuzyn zmarł na raka płuc. Nie chcę cię stracić.  
  
Nagle Jurij czuje, jak Otabek zdejmuje dłonie z jego ramion i obejmuje mu nimi delikatnie twarz, bierze głębszy oddech, trochę nerwowy, drżący, a potem zbliża się i...  
  
— Nie będę tego sobie robił — obiecuje cicho Jurij.  
  
Gdy to mówi, jego wargi ocierają się o wagi Otabeka, lekko uchylone, ciepłe, czekające na pozwolenie. Jurij kiwa głową.


End file.
